Ulrick Dayne
Ulrick of House Dayne is the current Lord of Starfall. He took the seat as rightful heir after the death of his father, former Lord Edwyn Dayne, after a two year illness. A capable and determined man, Ulrick wants to carve his name into the annals of history. Early Life Ulrick Dayne was born in the year 254 AC to Edwyn Dayne and Larria Blackmont. As the firstborn and only son to the Lord of Starfall, Ulrick was trained from birth to rule his future lands well. He was always naturally gifted as a leader of men and a talented sailor. Ulrick was typically found on the mouth of the Torrentine watching the sailors flow in and out with the tides, or reading fantastical stories of bygone eras. He knew what he was intended for, where his life was supposed to lead, but that never mattered inside his head. Ulrick wanted to know the world; to feel the spray of the Jade Sea in his face, to smell the incense of Qarth, and maybe one day uncover the secrets of Asshai. Edwyn, however, was not enthused with his son's "fantasies". He was distant and cold to his son. Instead of an adventurous and knowledgable future ruler, he saw little more than a fanciful boy who couldn't give up childish dreams and accept the life that was bestowed upon him. This, coupled with Ulrick’s kidnapping by pirates when he was 13 hardened him, Edwyn wasted as much time as possible before putting true effort behind a rescue expedition, hoping it would “Bring the man out of the child”. It was only after Lady Larria gave the order herself and held a knife to his balls that Edwyn made a move. It did not end well, however, and after an intense beating, Larria’s third child was stillborn. This, coupled with the fear Astara came to know for her own father as a young child, drove the Lord and Lady of Starfall apart. After a year of being held prisoner on an unknown island in the Stepstones, coupled with extensive tortures that scarred his body and mind, Ulrick was changed. The boy that dreamt of dragons and adventure on the high seas grew into a calculating, determined man worthy of a title. One could say he had become more like his father than he would ever admit. Something that never changed, however, was the love Ulrick had for his sister, Astara. The Star of Dorne, they called her. Ulrick loved his younger sister fiercely. Recent Events After gaining command of a ship, the Dawnstar, Ulrick set sail across the Narrow Sea in 272 AC to find adventure, and a loyal command. From Dorne to Meereen, Ulrick gained a reputation as not only a talented swordsman but a capable leader of men. After sailing from end to end of the world, Ulrick returned to Dorne, first making landfall in Sunspear in 278 AC. It was there he received word of his father’s illness. Hoping to take his right from the man he had come to hate, Ulrick hastened his return home. Edwyn’s illness was the perfect opportunity for the Scion to become familiar with the responsibility of being a true Lord, and eventually he took over the regency from his mother in 279 AC. In 280, after two years of sickness, Edwyn Dayne passed away, though there have been whispers of another cause. Shortly after ascending the throne of Starfall, Ulrick and Astara made their way to King's Landing for the festivities surrounding the now of-age king, Daemon III Blackfyre. During the festivities, Ulrick came into contact with the Princess Gwyneth Martell of Sunspear, whom he had known briefly during their younger days. The two became instantly attracted to one another, and were lovers shortly after. The two, along with Astara Dayne, Gwyneth's (now deceased) husband Garris, and the Red Priestess Talisa of Volantis made their way back to Sunspear. Along the way, Gwyneth became pregnant by Lord Dayne, though the two of them would not know for a few months. Eventually, Prince Lewyn, brother of Gwyneth, returned to Sunspear from the capital for the siblings' nameday celebration and a tourney held in their honor. Category:House Dayne Category:Dorne Category:Dornish